The present invention relates to a clamping fixture for clamping and centering a component, in particular a workpiece to be machined or a tool.
A clamping fixture of this type can be, for example, a mandrel or a chuck. A mandrel serves for the internal clamping of a hub-shaped component, in that clamping jaws arranged along a periphery are expanded in an internal bore of the component. Conversely, a chuck serves for the external clamping of a component, in that clamping jaws are clamped around an outer periphery of the component. In both cases, a clamping of the component is effected by radially acting closure force.
Expanding mandrels, for instance, in which a tubular, longitudinally multi-slotted expansion bush is expanded by an inner, longitudinally displaceable cone in order to clamp a component centrically in its bore, are known from the market place. Such expanding mandrels have the drawback that their rigidity is low compared to transversely acting machining forces. Nor is it ensured that the component bears in a defined manner against a contact surface of the clamping fixture. Each of these leads to inaccuracies in the machining.